


Liberté  [8]

by eiramew



Series: Promesses [8]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Notre (grande) petite aventure s'achève enfin. J'espère que mon écriture n'a pas été trop maladroite et que vous avez eu du plaisir à me lire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberté  [8]

Lors d'un silencieux matin d'hiver, les premiers flocons de neige firent leur apparition. Lentement, avec une pesanteur majestueuse, ils venaient s'éparpiller au sol, recouvrant l'herbe d'une couche de satin blanc. O'Brien était blottie dans les bras de Cora. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle percevait dans sa poitrine une sensation familière. La femme de chambre se leva sans bruit et s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit le plus précautionneusement possible possible pour ne pas réveiller lady Grantham. Sarah étendit la main au dehors, comme si elle voulait saisir le bras de la nuit. Dès qu'elle sentit le contact d'un flocon sur sa peau nue, elle se mit à sourire. Depuis qu'elle était enfant, elle ressentait toujours cet étrange pincement au cœur lors des premières neiges. Ses parents lui avaient dit que c'était un don de Dieu. O'Brien préférait cadeau de la nature. Cora remua un peu. Sarah s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main contre son visage. Une main fraîche et délicate. La comtesse repoussa les couvertures et noua ses bras autour de la taille de sa femme de chambre, l'attirant contre elle.

'' Ne pars pas tout-de-suite. Reste encore avec moi, s'il-te-plaît! ''

O'Brien s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

'' Pas plus d'une heure alors, madame Cora. ''

Lady Grantham sourit. Elle tira Sarah dans son lit et entreprit de défaire sa chemise de nuit. La femme de chambre laissait courir les doigts de la comtesse le long de son corps frémissant. Seigneur! Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir les mains froides! O'Brien pressa les lèvres contre la poitrine de Cora, confortablement installée sur son bassin. Sarah roula sur le côté, emprisonnant désormais lady Grantham de ses jambes. Cora se mit à rire.

'' Je vois que vous avez décidé de prendre les choses en main, ma chère O'Brien! ''

Sarah sourit et embrassa la comtesse. Cora ne put résister à l'envie de la tirer contre elle. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long de ses hanches et agrippa ses cuisses, forçant la femme de chambre à venir coller sa tête au creux de son cou. Lady Grantham l'entendit gémir doucement contre son oreille. Cora effleura d'un doigt le ventre de Sarah, descendant progressivement vers son entre-jambe brûlant. Elle sentait les dents d' O'Brien se refermer sur l'oreiller. La comtesse s'amusait à garder un contact tout juste suggéré entre ses doigts et la peau chaude de Sarah. Elle trépignait, cambrant son dos et l'arrondissait comme une jument impatiente. Progressivement, elle déplaça deux doigts contre l'entre-jambe de sa femme de chambre et poussa délicatement. O'Brien gémit plus fort. Elle garda le contact et et accéléra le rythme jusqu'à ce que Sarah étouffe ses cris en se mordant les doigts (Elle veillait toujours à ne pas laisser de marques sur le corps de Cora). O'Brien se laissa tomber contre la comtesse en haletant. Lady Grantham ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La femme de chambre la prit dans ses bras et passa une jambe autour de ses hanches, enfouissant sa tête dans la masse de cheveux de Cora.

'' Hé ''

Murmura-t-elle.

'' Oui? ''

Répondit la comtesse, sur le point de s'endormir de nouveau. Sarah se blottit contre elle.

'' Il neige. ''

ೱೱೱ

Lorsqu' O'Brien arriva en bas, une atmosphère joyeuse régnait dans l'office. Quand elle demanda à Mrs Hugues les raison de cette heureuse agitation, la gouvernante parut surprise.

'' Mais enfin Mlle O'Brien! C'est noël! ''

La femme de chambre eut un petit rire sarcastique.

'' Ah oui, noël, la fête où tout le monde doit avoir l'air heureux mais où personne ne l'est réellement...''

Mrs Hugues allait répondre mais Sarah partit s'asseoir au bout de la table, l'air absent. La gouvernante se dit qu'au fond, elle n'était pas aussi méchante qu'elle voulait en donner l'impression. C'était une femme triste qui gardait trop de secrets. En effet, O'Brien haïssait noël plus que toutes les autres fêtes. Son père et sa plus jeune sœur étaient morts au mois de décembre, et la lettre annonçant le décès du frère qu'elle affectionnait le plus leur était parvenue le 24. Pour Sarah, noël se résumait à un jour de fausses réjouissances où elle pouvait noyer sa détresse au fond d'un verre de vin.

ೱೱೱ

Après une journée de repos, tout le monde attendait avec impatience l'échange des cadeaux. Au milieu du salon, le grand sapin trônait majestueusement. Tout à tour, les domestiques étaient appelés. Quand ce fut le tour de Sarah, elle s'avança vers lady Grantham qui lui remit un paquet dans les bras. Sous le ruban était coincée une petite enveloppe. La femme de chambre posa sur la comtesse des yeux brillants de reconnaissance. Cora lui sourit en retour et Sarah regagna sa place en silence. Lorsque ce fut terminé, les domestiques descendirent dîner avant de se préparer pour le bal. Durant le repas, Mrs Hugues avait fait circuler la liste des couples de la soirée. Lorsque la feuille se retrouva entre les mains d' O'Brien, elle fit une grimace en voyant le nom de Moesley accolé au sien. Elle s'adressa à la gouvernante.

'' Pourquoi faut-il que je doive danser avec Mr Moesley? Il ne fait même pas parti de notre maison!

\- C'est Mrs Crawley qui l'a suggéré. Grâce à elle, nous avons un nombre égal d'hommes et de femmes. ''

Sarah s'en alla en maugréant. Elle monta dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit, à coté de son cadeau de noël. Elle posa délicatement la boîte sur ses genoux et entreprit de dénouer le ruban. L'enveloppe blanche glissa au sol. La femme de chambre se pencha pour la ramasser et l'ouvrit.

_'' Mets à profit l'instant présent '' Joyeux Noël, Sarah._

_Ps: N'attends pas pour ouvrir ton cadeau. J'ai hâte de te voir au bal._

_Cora_

Intriguée, O'Brien souleva le couvercle de la boîte. Protégée par un papier de soie, une somptueuse robe de satin noir était soigneusement pliée. Sarah eut le souffle coupé et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n'avait jamais rien possédé d'aussi beau. La femme de chambre sortit la robe le plus délicatement possible, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse de l'univers. Elle la posa contre son corps. La comtesse avait vraiment fait un choix judicieux. La robe était à la fois si simple et si sophistiquée, si discrète mais tellement originale. Lentement, elle l'enfila. Elle épousait parfaitement ses formes, mais sans la serrer. Lorsqu'elle se vit dans le miroir, elle crut à un rêve. Elle n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait remercier Lady Grantham. En portant certainement sa robe pour le bal.

ೱೱೱ

Sarah fut la dernière à entrer dans le salon. Se produisit alors ce qu'elle avait voulu éviter: tous les regards convergèrent vers elle, plongeant la salle dans un silence embarrassant. La magie de la scène fut interrompue par Mrs Hugues qui saisi le bras de la femme de chambre pour l'entraîner à l'écart.

'' Mlle O'Brien, je suis vraiment navrée, mais Mr Moesley est tombé malade et, par conséquent, il ne pourra pas être là ce soir. Le docteur Clarkson est parti l'examiner et je crains qu'il ne puisse pas non plus être parmi nous. Ce serai vraiment regrettable qu'il ne puisse pas venir, il devait être le cavalier de madame la comtesse... ''

Les yeux de la gouvernante se posèrent sur la tenue de Sarah.

'' Quel dommage de ne pas pouvoir danser avec une si jolie robe, mais ne vous en faites pas, nous finirons par trouver un arrangement... ''

La femme de chambre acquiesça, l'air faussement déçue. En vérité, elle était ravie que Moesley ne soit pas là. Elle repéra une chaise et s'y assit, attrapant au passage un verre de vin posé sur une table. Elle chercha des yeux lady Grantham. La comtesse était en train de discuter avec Mrs Hugues. Elle avait l'air consternée mais lorsqu'elle remarqua que Sarah la fixait, elle se mit à sourire et se dirigea vers elle, un verre de champagne à la main.

'' Ma chère O'Brien, cette robe vous va à ravir. Je me demande qui vous l'a offerte... ''

La femme de chambre rougit, amusée.

'' Quelqu'un de très attentionné avec un sens de l’esthétique proche de la perfection... ''

Cora eut un petit rire. Elle reprit:

'' J'ai bien peur que nos cavaliers ne se soient défilés ce soir... Moi qui rêvait de voir cette charmante robe suivre votre corps le temps d'une valse... ''

O'Brien eut l'air désolée.

'' Je crains, madame la comtesse, que ce ne soit impossible ce soir...''

Lady Grantham parut réfléchir un instant.

'' Je ne dirais pas que c'est impossible. Venez avec moi chercher un autre verre, nous verrons plus tard. ''

Sarah suivit la comtesse, qui lui glissa entre les mains un verre d'un liquide cristallin.

'' Je vous préviens, c'est assez fort... ''

La femme de chambre vida son verre d'une traite.

'' À votre santé, madame la comtesse. Je déteste noël. ''

Cora savait en partie pourquoi O'Brien n'aimait pas cette fête. Elle but une gorgée et invita Sarah à retourner s'asseoir. Tout le monde avait l'air de s'amuser. Lady Grantham soupira.

'' Je trouve cela plutôt injuste que nous soyons contraintes de rester assises pendant que tout le monde danse autour de nous.''

La femme de chambre ne répondit rien. La comtesse reprit la parole d'une voix hésitante.

'' O'Brien... O'Brien... Ne voulez-vous pas me faire danser? ''

Sarah tourna lentement la tête vers Cora. Elle avait les joues rouges et son verre, vide, était posé sur ses genoux, entre ses deux mains jointes. La femme de chambre se pencha vers elle.

'' Allez-vous bien, madame? ''

Lady Grantham sourit.

''Je vais merveilleusement bien, mais je meurs d'envie d'aller danser. Puisque personne ne semble s’intéresser à moi, auriez-vous la bonté de m'accorder cette danse? Après tout, nous n'avons rien à perdre. ''

La femme de chambre sentait l'alcool se répandre dans sons sang. Elle était non-seulement enivrée par les deux verres qu'elle avait bu, mais aussi par la présence de Cora, son parfum délicat et sa voix profonde. Elle glissa ses doigts dans la main tendue de la comtesse. Lady Grantham l'attira contre elle. Avec légèreté, les deux femmes entamèrent une valse. Guidée par les pas de Cora, O'Brien ferma les yeux un instant et se laissa dériver au son de la musique. Elles tournoyaient, se sentant libres et sereines au milieu des autres qu'elles semblaient avoir oubliés. Lady Grantham luttait de toutes ses forces contre le désir de serrer Sarah contre elle et de la couvrir de baisers. Une des mains d' O'Brien était posée sur son épaule et la sienne tenait jalousement la taille de sa femme de chambre. Soudain, elle entendit une voix crier son nom. Elle semblait lointaine. Cora ouvrit les yeux. Robert se dirigeait vers elles, l'air furieux. Il l'agrippa par le bras. Elle sursauta et poussa un petit cri de surprise. O'Brien recula. Lord Grantham adopta un ton porté à la colère tout en restant discret. S'ils avaient tous les trois été seuls, il serai certainement en train de hurler.

'' Mais qu'est-ce qui vous a pris Cora?! ''

La comtesse haussa les épaules.

'' Qu'avons-nous fait de mal? Nous dansions, rien de plus.

\- Vous étiez supposée danser avec le docteur Clarkson!

\- Et bien il se trouve que ni lui ni Mr Moesley n'est ici. Et par conséquent, Mlle O'Brien...''

Robert resserra son étreinte autour du bras de sa femme. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur et tenta de se dégager.

'' Arrêtez, Robert, ça suffit! J'ai le droit de danser avec qui je veux! Nous sommes entre nous, pas à une réception! ''

Lord Grantham se pencha vers elle, l'air menaçant.

'' Vous pouvez danser avec qui vous en avez envie, mais pas _une femme_.''

O'Brien était de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise. Heureusement, personne ne semblait faire attention à eux. Lady Grantham essayait toujours de libérer son bras.

'' Mais enfin Robert, qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire? Mlle O'Brien et moi étions en train de danser une valse, pas de nous embrasser! ''

Lord Grantham était ahuri par l'effronterie de son épouse. Il approcha son visage du sien.

'' Mon Dieu Cora, qu'est-ce que vous avez bu? Vous sentez l'alcool à plein nez!

\- J'ai seulement bu deux verres. Laissez-moi tranquille! ''

Robert l'entraîna de force hors de la pièce, faisant signe à Sarah de les suivre.

'' Mlle O'Brien, je vous prie d'accompagner madame la comtesse dans sa chambre et de l'aider à se mettre au lit. ''

Elle acquiesça en silence. Lord Grantham lâcha enfin la main Cora qui se massa le poignet en lui lançant un regard assassin. Il s'adressa à elle:

'' Je dirai aux autres que vous vous sentiez fatiguée, je ne veux pas que vous retourniez danser dans votre état. ''

Il commençait à s'éloigner.

'' Vous devriez vous hâter de monter. ''

Sarah guida la comtesse jusqu'à sa chambre et l'aida à se déshabiller sans un mot. Lorsqu'elle fut en chemise de nuit, Cora prit O'Brien dans ses bras. Elle refoulait ses sanglots, des larmes de colère.

'' Sarah, ne le prenez pas pour vous. Je pense que Robert est jaloux que je sois plus proche de vous que de lui. Il va finir par me rendre folle... Heureusement que vous êtes là... ''

La femme de chambre ne répondit rien, se contentant de bercer doucement Lady Grantham. La comtesse prit sa main.

'' Allez vous coucher, O'Brien. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. J'ai une décision à prendre qui occupe mon esprit depuis plusieurs semaines, et il est possible qu'elle vous concerne. Vous serez au courant demain. ''

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les doigts de la femme de chambre.

'' Bonne nuit, Sarah. ''

ೱೱೱ

Cora avait évité Robert toute la matinée. Elle s'était arrangée pour ne jamais le croiser dans le couloir. Elle était furieuse contre son comportement de la veille. Certes, l'alcool lui avait procuré la sensation d'être hors de son corps, mais elle avait été parfaitement consciente de ses actes. Elle avait aimé son mari, mais ce n'était plus de ce genre d'amour dont elle avait besoin aujourd'hui. Robert ne la comprenait plus. Depuis quelques mois, la moindre de leur conversation tournait à la querelle. La cloche de midi résonna dans toute la maison. La comtesse soupira. Elle n'avait aucune d'adresser la parole à son mari pendant le déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, elle choisit judicieusement sa place: ni trop près de lui, ni en face. Elle tira la chaise voisine de celle de Mary. La jeune femme s'enquit de son état de santé. Elle répondit, par sous-entendus, qu'elle aurait préféré rester danser plutôt que de monter dans sa chambre. À l'évocation de la soirée, Mary se mit à sourire.

'' C'est vrai, maman, c'était si drôle de vous voir danser avec Mlle O'Brien. C'est dommage que papa soit venu vous interrompre, vous aviez l'air de vous amuser. ''

Cora saisi l'opportunité de s'attaquer indirectement à son mari.

''Effectivement, je m'amusais beaucoup, mais comme ton père pensa avoir l'exclusive direction de mes loisirs, il a préféré m'envoyer me coucher... ''

Lord Grantham frappa du poing sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter.

'' Ça suffit, Cora, vous vous êtes conduite comme une enfant! Même au bal des domestiques, personne ne danse avec sa femme de chambre! ''

Lentement, elle se leva de table, les yeux brillants de colère.

'' Personne, excepté moi. ''

Elle jeta sa serviette sur la nappe et repoussa sa chaise, puis quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Elle avait pris sa décision.

ೱೱೱ

Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à la comtesse, O'Brien sortit de la chambre, complètement abasourdie. La requête de Lady Grantham était vraiment déconcertante. Bien entendu, elle démissionnerai si c'était ce que Cora voulait. C'était ce que la comtesse avait prévu pour la suite qui semait le doute en elle.

En avait-elle réellement envie? Oui, bien sûr qu'elle en avait envie, mais ne le regretterait-elle pas? Sarah était prête à relever le défi et accepter l'opportunité. Lady Grantham lui accordait toute la journée du lendemain pour se décider. Lorsqu'elle se mit au lit, la femme de chambre entreprit de lister ce qu'elle gagnerai et perdrait en acceptant la proposition de Cora.

Vers quatre heures du matin, elle parvint enfin à se décider. Elle consentirait à suivre les projets de lady Grantham.

ೱೱೱ

Lorsque lady Grantham descendit au salon, elle était très souriante et semblait particulièrement joyeuse. Robert était ravi d'éviter une nouvelle dispute. La comtesse s'adressa directement à lui:

'' Robert, je vais de nouveau devoir trouver une autre femme de chambre. Mlle O'Brien nous quitte une seconde fois. ''

Lord Grantham essaya de dissimuler sa réjouissance sous le masque de la surprise.

'' Vraiment? Pourquoi ce départ si soudain?

\- Je l'ai incitée à accepter l'emploi que Susan lui proposait. Depuis notre retour en Angleterre, je la trouve vraiment morne. Anna m'a dit qu'elle ne cessait de parler de voyages, et je pense que retourner en Inde lui fera le plus grand bien. ''

Robert lui donna entièrement raison, trop heureux de se débarrasser de la femme de chambre une fois de plus. La comtesse reprit:

'' Susan et moi avons déjà arrangé son voyage, elle partira demain matin. ''

Lord Grantham fut surpris que les choses se soient déroulées si vite, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête.

ೱೱೱ

Cora verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et vint s'allonger aux côtés de Sarah. O'Brien avait les mains croisées sur sa poitrine, qui se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration. Lady Grantham laissait aller distraitement son doigt le long de la cuisse de sa femme de chambre. Elle prit une inspiration.

'' Vous êtes sûre, Sarah? Nous pouvons encore renoncer...

\- Non, madame Cora. De toutes façons, mon billet de train est déjà réservé. ''

O'Brien médita sur l'insignifiance de son argument. La comtesse soupira. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur les oreillers et fixa le plafond.

'' Comment vous sentez-vous, Sarah? ''

O'Brien se mit à sourire.

'' À vrai dire, je n'en ai aucune idée.''

Puis, se tournant vers Cora:

'' Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous ressentez? ''

Lady Grantham rit.

'' Je suis terrorisée, Sarah, mais en même temps, je suis tellement impatiente et excitée... Je ne sais pas pas à quoi penser...''

La femme de chambre se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

'' Alors essayez de ne penser à rien pendant les prochaines heures, d'accord? ''

Cora acquiesça et tira tendrement O'Brien contre elle.

ೱೱೱ

Huit jours plus tard, lady Grantham était prête. Elle marchait lentement dans sa maison,. Son regard s'attardait sur tous les détails auxquels elle ne prêtait plus attention depuis des années. La comtesse passa devant les chambres de ses filles (Edith était à Londres et Mary chez sa grand-mère.) et traversa le bureau de Robert (Lui et Tom se trouvaient également à Londres pour régler les affaires de la propriété). Enfin, elle entra au salon. Elle poussa un profond soupir de tristesse, mais aussi de soulagement. Elle posa trois petites enveloppes blanches sur la table et se dirigea vers la porte. Sa valise n'avait pas bougé. Cora n'emportait presque rien, mis à part des souvenirs. Elle fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et s'éloigna, confiante, dans l'allée déserte. Plus elle se rapprochait de la gare de Ripon, plus elle sentait son titre de comtesse et ses charges disparaître au rythme de ses pas. Pour une fois depuis longtemps, elle se sentait réellement libre. C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, une nouvelle vie à deux.

Fin

Épilogue:

Lady Grantham ouvrit les yeux. Elle bâilla et s'étira. Son bras heurta quelque chose sur sa droite.

'' Aïe, Cora! ''

La comtesse se retourna.

'' Bonjour, mon amour. ''

O'Brien souriait affectueusement.

'' Bonjour, madame Cora. ''

Lady Grantham embrassa tendrement sa femme de chambre et se leva. Elle tira les rideaux et ouvrit les volets. Malgré le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant onduler le tissus de a chemise de nuit contre son corps, Cora maintint la fenêtre ouverte. Elle entendit Sarah se lever et marcher vers elle. Les yeux de Lady Grantham se fermèrent quand elle sentit les bras d' O'Brien étreindre sa taille. La femme de chambre posa sa tête sur son épaule, la berçant délicatement. Elles regardèrent un moment le jardin enneigé. Cora finit par rompre le silence:

'' J'ai toujours voulu posséder cette maison. C'était celle de maman. Harrold a eu celle de mon père, en Amérique. C'était sa préférée. Moi, je voulais celle du Canada. ''

Sarah parut réfléchir un instant.

'' Votre mère finira probablement par se rendre compte que nous sommes ici... ''

Lady Grantham se retourna et prit les mains de sa femme de chambre.

'' Elle est au courant. C'est elle qui m'a proposé de venir ici lorsque je lui ai dit que Robert et moi avions des différents. Elle ne nous trahira pas. ''

O'Brien plongea son regard dans les yeux océans de Cora.

'' Nous?

\- Je lui ai dit que je refusais de voyager sans ma femme de chambre . ''

Sarah sourit. Un silence régna de nouveau. La comtesse le rompit une nouvelle fois.

'' C'était peut-être de la folie, après-tout. Robert finira par être au courant... Je ne sais pas quoi penser, Sarah... ''

La femme de chambre posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Cora et lui glissa à l'oreille la phrase qu'elle avait désormais fait sienne:

'' Mets à profit l'instant présent. ''

**Author's Note:**

> En lisant d'autres fanfictions de ce ship, j'avais du mal à imaginer une fin originale sans tomber dans le plagiat. J'espère que le voile du suspense ne s'est pas levé trop tôt et que vous avez apprécié ma trouvaille excentrique, quoi qu'un peu tirée par les cheveux...


End file.
